The cabin of a commercial aircraft typically includes video equipment for entertaining passengers during a flight. This includes equipment such as a video projection system having a screen for showing a motion picture. In order to operate this equipment, a flight attendant or other airline personnel turns on the system, and further, moves the screen to a viewing position to show the motion picture. When viewing of the motion picture is completed, the flight attendant then turns off the system, and further, moves the screen to a stored position. However, airline personnel typically have numerous tasks which must be completed during the course of a flight. Therefore, it is desirable that the amount of time and effort spent to operate the system be reduced. In addition, access to the system and screen is hindered due to limited space within the cabin, thus increasing the time and effort spent in operating the system.
Electronic blackboard-type devices are known which include a moveable work surface which is used to write or draw on with a writing implement. One such device is known as the Panaboard.TM. Electronic Print Board, Model No. KX-B555E, and is manufactured by Panasonic. In this device, the work surface is part of a belt, and the belt is driven to either expose or hide the work surface. Further, the belt resides within a frame that is supported by a stand having controls for operating the device. As such, this device is relatively large in size and thus is not adapted for use in a video projection system for the cabin of a commercial aircraft. In addition, airline personnel must still expend time and effort to activate the controls.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video projection screen device which decreases the amount of time and effort spent in operating an aircraft video projection system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a video projection screen device which is automatically driven between a viewing position and a stored position upon activation of an associated video projection system.